Delivery of drugs to a patient is performed in a number of ways. For example, intravenous delivery is by injection directly into a blood vessel; intraperitoneal delivery is by injection into the peritoneum; subcutaneous delivery is under the skin; intramuscular is into a muscle; and orally is through the mouth. One of the easiest methods for drug delivery, and for collection of body fluids, is through the skin.
Skin is the outermost protective layer of the body. It is composed of the epidermis, including the stratum corneum, the stratum granulosum, the stratum spinosum, and the stratum basale, and the dermis, containing, among other things, the capillary layer. The stratum corneum is a tough, scaly layer made of dead cell tissue. It extends around 10-20 microns from the skin surface and has no blood supply. Because of the density of this layer of cells, moving compounds across the skin, either into or out of the body, can be very difficult.
The current technology for delivering local pharmaceuticals through the skin includes both methods that use needles or other skin piercing devices and methods that do not use such devices. Those methods that do not use needles typically involve: (a) topical applications, (b) iontophoresis, (c) electroporation, (d) laser perforation or alteration, (e) carriers or vehicles, which are compounds that modify the chemical properties of either the stratum corneum and/or the pharmaceutical, (f) physical pretreatment of the skin, such as abrasion of the stratum corneum (e.g. repeatedly applying and removing adhesive tape), and (g) sonophoresis, which involves modifying the barrier function of stratum corneum by ultrasound.
Topical applications, such as a patch, or direct application of a pharmaceutical to the skin, depend on diffusion or absorption through the skin. These methods of transdermal transport are not widely useful because of the limited permeability of the stratum corneum. Although techniques such as those listed above have been developed to enhance the effectiveness of topical applications, topical applications still cannot provide optimum transdermal transport.
On the other hand, invasive procedures, such as use of needles or lances, effectively overcome the barrier function of the stratum corneum. However, these methods suffer from several major disadvantages: pain, local skin damage, bleeding, and risk of infection at the injection site, and creation of contaminated needles or lances that must be disposed of. These methods also usually require a trained administrator and are not suitable for repeated, long-term, or controlled use.
Additionally, drug delivery through the skin has been relatively imprecise in both location and dosage of the pharmaceutical. Some of the problems include movement of the patient during administration, delivery of incomplete dosages, difficulties in administering more than one pharmaceutical at the same time, and difficulties in delivering a pharmaceutical to the appropriate part of the skin. Drugs have traditionally been diluted to enable handling of the proper dosages. This dilution step can cause storage as well as delivery problems. Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to use small, precise volumes of pharmaceuticals for quick, as well as long-term, delivery through the skin.